


Domek z kart

by Wyrdmazer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Al is not the most likable and mature person itw, Angst, Awkward Dates, Dates, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hogwarts, Implied Sexual Content, Improvised Sledging on a Pan, Jealousy, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Pining, Possessiveness, Referenced Masturbation, Room of Requirement, Scorbus, Scorpius is sweet, Self-Hatred, Sledging, Snowball Fight, Unrequited Love, Wet Dream, Winter, and then everything's sweet and easy bc we don't need too much real life in fiction do we, doesn't make things any better, in a dream, not so much, snowman building
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyrdmazer/pseuds/Wyrdmazer
Summary: Jego uczucia są jak świeży karmel, jego intelekt to modliszka złapana w słodki lep. Nie wie, co począć, jak budować mosty nad przepaściami z ryzyka i niewiadomych, zaślepiony wiarą, że szanse zostały stracone.





	Domek z kart

**Author's Note:**

> **NARRATOR: Albus Potter.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ~ Ten one-shot z założenia jest (oryginalnie nieplanowaną) drugą częścią "Porcelanowa filiżanka". Aczkolwiek możecie potraktować to jakkolwiek wam pasuje, zwłaszcza jeśli ocenicie to jako _denną kontynuację która rujnuje pierwszą część_ , czy coś. ~

Dlaczego.

Co mnie podkusiło.

Czemu musiałem się w to pakować.

Błagam, tak ładnie i zapalczywie i żałośnie, niech mnie ktoś zabije. Jakkolwiek, mam to gdzieś, byle szybko.

— Przepraszam, pozwolicie, że oddalę się na moment za potrzebą. — Mógłbym powiedzieć po prostu "spadam do kibla" albo coś, ale po niemalże godzinie oglądania nieprzyzwoitego przedstawienia, _potrzebuję_ odrobiny kultury.

Wstaję jak jakiś nawalony pingwin i potykam się o nogę swojego krzesełka.

Tara posyła mi ukradkowy pół-uśmiech i w tym wszystkim mam nawet siły czuć się głupio.

Nie patrzę na Scora. Patrzę przed siebie, ale mój mózg ma w nosie docierający do niego obraz.

Przez chwilę gubię się wzrokiem po rozległym pomieszczeniu, nim lokalizuję drzwi do toalety.

Szlag, trafiłem na kogoś. Ale stoi do mnie tyłem, więc wchodzę spokojnie do jednej z kabin.

Niedobrze mi.

Nie dość że praktycznie nie miałem wyjścia jak oglądać Scora i tego jego przeklętego Krukona grających cukrowe gołąbki – bo _nie mogę zdjąć z niego wzroku_ , na ryj kwintopeda – parę dni temu dołączyłem do grupy ludzi, którzy wyszukują sobie partnera, tylko po to, by udawać, że są zainteresowani randkowaniem. Tara jest przyzwoitą dziewczyną, zupełnie nie jak pewne obleśne egzemplarze na które żal patrzeć, i szczerze, gdyby kręciła mnie płeć żeńska, pewnie byłbym wniebowzięty, że _taka_ , w gruncie rzeczy, perfekcyjna – przynajmniej jak na moje standardy – osoba wykazuje zainteresowanie wobec mnie, ale, cholera, ewidentnie połapała się, w co gram, i teraz... czuję się jeszcze gorzej. 

Tylko trochę.

Wciąż, jednak, jak największy przegryw życia.

Szkoda, że nie umiem udawać; wtedy może nie byłoby oczywiste, że nie jestem tu z żadnego innego powodu poza _Scorpiusem_.

Ciekawe, czy Scor się skapnął.

Pewnie nie. Zanurzony w objęciach chodzącej waty cukrowej. _Ugh_.

Nie mam sił tam wracać. I oglądać jak Krukon jest rzygliwie słodki ze Scorem.

Mam ochotę spłukać się w kiblu. Może w odmętach ścieków spotkałbym jakąś... dżdżownicę czy inne licho... które pokochałoby moje zwłoki. Chociaż taki pożytek by ze mnie był.

Oszsz, nie cierpię przeciekać smutkiem. To takie słabe.

A gdy przypomnę sobie emocjonalną traumę, jakiej doznałem parę nocy temu...

Chyba naprawdę spłuczę się w kiblu.

Nie widziałem ręki Scora, ale widziałem, aż zbyt dobrze, łapę Krukona. I to co w niej trzymał.

Czuję się jak błoto.

Podglądałem Scora robiącego _to_. Z _nim_.

Wcale nie specjalnie. Po prostu się na nich nieszczęśliwie natknąłem – chodząc swoimi typowymi, dziwnymi drogami – i jakoś tak... nie mogłem oderwać wzroku.

Więc wyciągnąłem z kieszeni swojego wiernego towarzysza, i nie mieliby szans mnie zobaczyć, gdy podszedłem bliżej. Jak jakiś pieprzony creeper. Którym jestem. Może. Chyba. Nie wiem.

Nic nie wiem.

Albo wiem za dużo.

Chciałbym zapomnieć, że to widziałem. Chciałbym zapomnieć, że to słyszałem.

Chciałbym w ogóle tego nie zobaczyć, w pierwszej kolejności.

Normalnie, uwielbiałbym seks. Seks jest świetny! Najlepsze co pieprzone życie nam daje. Tylko że gdy jedyny seks jaki kiedykolwiek miałeś, to sesje z własną ręką, a jedyny seks na żywo jaki widziałeś, to miłość twojego życia robiąca _to_ z nie-tobą, zaczynasz tracić kminę, co w tym właściwie jest takiego wspaniałego.

Nie wierzę, że Scor zrobił _to_ pierwszy z naszej dwójki. Szczerze, trudno mi dopuścić do wiadomości, że _w ogóle_ to zrobił. I robi. Tak po prostu. Z kimś. Z kimś innym.

Bo nigdy wcześniej nie wykazywał zainteresowania.

A potem nagle... ten Krukon, i... bam. Jak jakaś czarna magia.

Prędzej bym uwierzył, że Krukon otruł czymś Scora. Namieszał mu magicznie w mózgu. Gdyby nie to, że jednak wydaje się być jego typem... na ile mam rozeznanie w jego typach.

No i świetnie! Perfekcyjny koleś. Wymarzony "Ten Jedyny".

A ja, choćbym znalazł sobie pięćdziesięciu perfekcyjnych kolesi, nigdy nie znajdę drugiego Scora.

To dołujące.

Mógłbym go sklonować...

To by było dziwne. Zresztą, skoro ten Scor mnie nie chce, na jakiej zasadzie jego wierna kopia miałaby mnie chcieć.

Chyba że nie byłaby taka wierna...

_Paranoja, Potter. Zejdź na ziemię._

Nie, dziękuję. Wolę zejść _pod_ ziemię. Tam jest przyjemniej (przypuszczam). Czułbym się jak w domu. _wiecznym domu_.

Chciałbym nigdy się nie urodzić. Czy ktokolwiek pytał mnie o pozwolenie? Czemu ta bezużyteczna, pechowa kupa materii to muszę być JA?

Chciałbym, żeby kręciły mnie cycki. Ale nieee, oczywiście że moje życie nie może być normalne. Sławny ojciec to za mało.

Jedyne ziarenko nadziei, jakie wciąż naiwnie hoduję, to to, że Scor poczuje do mnie coś. Coś więcej. Skoro też kręcą go faceci... a ja jestem facetem... to czemu fakt bycia jego przyjacielem miałby mnie skreślać z listy jego potencjalnych romantycznych lub seksualnych zainteresowań?

Nie widzę logicznego powodu.

Chciałbym nie chcieć go tak bardzo.

Czemu jest tyle rzeczy, które bym chciał, a tak mało wśród nich ma szansę się spełnić?

_Życie, Potter. Życie._

Pieprzyć takie życie. Co za sens jest w nim tkwić, skoro wszystko czego dostarcza to bólbólból, gorzki ból.

_Ale boli._

_Ależ ze mnie idealny przykład nastoletniego emo._

* * *

Ostatecznie, porobiłem kilka głębokich oddechów, i wróciłem do piekła. Aczkolwiek wewnętrzny monolog motywacyjny mi się, niestety, doszczętnie wyładował, i... ta bateria chyba umarła już całkowicie.

I nie mam pojęcia, gdzie dostać drugą. Ani jak by ją zrobić.

Beznadziejna sytuacja.

Utonę w eliksirach. Będę warzył, aż naprodukuję tego tyle, że starczy na roczne zaopatrzenie sklepu.

Dużego sklepu.

Zrobiłem nawet, niedawno, lubrykant. Dla Scora. Tak se tam. Miałem dziwny dzień.

Choć nie tak dziwny, jak spojrzenie, którym Scor mnie obdarzył, gdy wcisnąłem mu w rękę buteleczkę.

A potem, parę dni później – heh, jestem śmieszny – spytałem go, jak wrażenia.

I w sumie rozpogodziłem się trochę na wiadomość, że na razie żadne. Sama myśl, że zrobiłem coś, co _potencjalnie_ spocznie na ciele Scora, w _tych_ miejscach, gdy będzie robił _rzeczy_ z tym– tym– ugh, brzuch mi się ściska.

Czemu ja najwidoczniej _muszę_ to sobie robić?

Gdy wracam do stolika, czuję wzrok Scora na sobie. Może to życzeniówka, może nie. Boję się sprawdzić.

Reszta popołudnia mija jak ślimak naćpany, którego ciężkie, śluzowate ciało niczym zgrzybiałe flaki z olejem ciągnie się i ciągnie, dalej się ciągnie i dalej, ciągnie bez ustanku i dociągnąć nie może, w chmurze dymów gęstniejących ogarnięcie zgubiwszy, i jedyne co mu w myślach się niepełnosprawnie plącze, to _wincyj tego, panie, wincyj, cobym patrzeć nie musiał dłużej na świat nie pod mój scenariusz grany_.

Coś w te tony, mniej więcej.

Choć nie sposób nie zauważyć, jak śmiesznie to wygląda, że Krukon jest nieprzyzwoicie macaty ze Scorem, a pół metra dalej taki ja, jakbym w ogóle nie miał przy boku ładnej dziewczyny.

Piorunująca różnica.

Nie wierzę, że każdy przy tym stoliku się już nie zorientował. Toż to wali po oczach jak syrena alarmowa.

_Alarm, alarm, Albus Potter ma hoty na swojego zajętego przyjaciela i nie ma w nim ani grama hetero._

— Przepraszam — mruczę półgębkiem do Tary.

Kiwa ukradkiem głową. Wydaje się, że jest... w porządku? Albo po prostu znów nie mam pojęcia, jak działają ludzie.

* * *

Co prawda _sam_ chciałem tą podwójną randkę, ale Scor _mógłby_ popisać się czystokrwistymi manierami – które _wiem_ że mu wpojono, z autopsji – i opanować się z publicznym okazywaniem czułości. A może raczej, nie pozwalać Krukonowi się tak swobodnie czuć.

Nie wiem, może to i normalne – piorun jeden wie, gdybym _ja_ miał nieograniczony dostęp do ciała Scora... w ogóle nie siedziałbym z nim na jakiejś durnej randce, tylko kochał się z każdym jego centymetrem, w zaciszu wygodnego łóżka – ale CZY KRUKON NIE ZNA UMIARU?

Ratunkiem jest Tara, która w sumie buduje konwersację. Ma podobny poziom do Scora. I Krukona, najwyraźniej, bo pomiędzy ich wzrokowym praktycznie-seksem, rozmowy się sprawnie plączą.

A ja dziubię swoje czerwone fasolki i próbuję po prostu _nie myśleć_.

Myślenie boli.

Zwłaszcza gdy jedyne co ci w głowie to nieodwzajemniona miłość.

Dla takich osób jak Tara, naprawdę chciałbym lubić cycki i pochwy. Nie zasługuje na bycie przykrywką. Lecz niestety, natury nie przechytrzysz. Prędzej dostaniesz _kopalca bezlitosnego w swą naiwną tylną część_.

Moja jest już tak sprana, że ledwo mogę wysiedzieć.

Nie mogę się doczekać gdy wrócę do dormitorium.

Seks to serio najlepsze, co istnieje, nawet jeśli tylko z własną ręką.

I pewnym wsparciem graficznym.

Wykminiłem jak przerobić sny i fantazje na namacalne obrazki _poza_ swoją głową, i... powiedzmy, że kryje się w moim kufrze kilka broszurek, których Scor _nigdy_ , pod żadnym pozorem, nie ma prawa zobaczyć.

Sam czuję się trochę okropnie, że zrobiłem coś takiego, ale... cóż, jestem tylko człowiekiem. 

Zdesperowanym.

Któremu eliksiry ratują życie.

Przy okazji uświadomiłem sobie, ile snów gubi się w bezdenności mojej pamięci. Zawsze ciekawa rzecz.

I całkiem niesamowite, co mój umysł tworzy, gdy żadne świadome poczucia winy go nie blokują.

Chyba uzależniam się od tej mojej małej, drugiej rzeczywistości. Nie było ni dnia – od momentu odkrycia owej możliwości – kiedy doszedłbym _bez_ asysty obrazów przedstawiających Scora, tak cudownie, tak roznegliżowanie, tak _pragnącego mnie i tylko mnie_... jak pewnie nigdy go w realu nie zobaczę.

Czasem, twój własny umysł to twój największy przyjaciel.

albo najgorszy wróg

* * *

Sobotni wieczór to znakomita pora, by zaobserwować gatunek Albus Severus Potterus w jego naturalnym środowisku...

...siedzącego w swoim łóżku i układającego domki z kart Eksplodującego Durnia, każdej z nich przypisując po punkcie z instrukcji przygotowania jego aktualnie ulubionego eliksiru.

Nie ma nic bardziej relaksującego. Jeśli pominąć fakt, że twoje spokojne układanie może zostać przerwane nagłą eksplozją.

Nic to! Eliksirów jest przecież tuziny i kopy i tuziny kop.

— Posiekane liście waleriany — dziewiąta karta — dodaj do skorupek jaj ropuchy sproszkowanych — dziesiąta karta — wlej piętnaście kropli oleju rycynowego — jedenasta karta — mieszaj w prawo do koloru jasnozielonego — dwunasta karta...

— Ummm–

— Wysuszone płatki jakiegokolwiek kwiatu zerwane bliżej zachodu słońca niż wschodu powinny być dodane do eliksiru w pierwszej fazie, ze względu na niższą zawartość substancji odżywczych w kielichu kwiatu w porze późniejszej niż wschód słońca, kiedy to budzą się, świeże po nocy — odpowiadam jak automat, nawiązując do jego poprzedniego pytania.

— Nie, nie, nie o to– a w sumie, dzięki. — Skrobie piórem po pergaminie. — Wiesz, bo przypomniałem sobie właśnie... Pytałeś parę dni temu, jak wrażenia z tym lubrykantem, pamiętasz?

Łoo żesz, serce wpadło mi w galop.

— Mhm — odmrukuję, próbując nie dopuścić ścisku w gardle do głosu.

— No więc... to chyba nie będzie zaskoczeniem, ale, powiedziałbym skromnie, że jest nietypowo świetnie. Wiesz, jak na prosty lubrykant. 

BUM

...i buchorożec wziął spokojny sobotni wieczór.

Sapię, strzepując popiół z twarzy, gdy moje napięte serce odtaja po małym zawale.

— Cieszę się. — Mój głos jest pusty. Jak przestrzeń pomiędzy moimi żebrami.

— Tak... Wiesz, to raczej... nietypowy prezent. Ale pomyślałem, to tak jakbyś, uh, dał nam swoje błogosławieństwo czy coś w tym rodzaju, więc... cieszę się, że chyba... jest już ok...?

_Okej._

_Okej?_

NIE, Scor, właśnie dowiedziałem się, jak to jest umrzeć w środku. Zdecydowanie NIE jest _okej_.

Mam wrażenie, że są poważni ze sobą. Że to nie jest po prostu seks. Na tyle mocno, że nie ma już szans, by Scor zechciał kiedyś kogokolwiek innego.

Szczęściarz z niego. Znaleźć spełnioną miłość tak wcześnie.

Cholera, wycieraj te łzy, bo zobaczy!

...albo zobaczy, że wycieram łzy.

To śmieszne, biorąc pod uwagę pozorną banalność sytuacji, ale czuję się między młotem a kowadłem.

— No pewnie. Zawsze było okej. I widzisz? Minęło trochę czasu i się przyzwyczaiłem. Tak jak mówiłem. Nie było się czym przejmować, Scor.

Jeśli na ogół nie umiem udawać, _tym_ razem jestem pod wrażeniem. Zupełnie nie brzmię jakby właśnie pękło mi serce, płuca i wątroba.

Zawsze podśmiewałem się w duchu z tych dramatycznych, nieodwzajemnionych miłości wszystkich innych wkoło, ale, jasny szlag, to serio boli. Jakby nadepnął na mnie śmierdzący olbrzym. Placek w mniej niż sekundę.

A potem mnie przyrządzi... albo zje na surowo, i ostatecznie, jedyne co ze mnie zostanie to perfekcyjny ekwiwalent tego, jak się czuję.

Gówno.

Z moim bagażem emocjonalnych przeżyć mógłbym napisać cegłę groteskowej poezji.

_Ach, po uszy wpadłem! Jakże mnie ukochały_

_nieprzeniknionej ciemnicy oślizgłe, ciasne ściany_

_z kąpielą w kwaśnych łzach na krwawe rany dostarczone._

_Rozkładam się w miłości nieodwzajemnionej._

Co za beznadzieja.

A tymczasem, mój przyjaciel kochany (oj, bardzo kochany) powrócił sobie bezpamiętnie do swojej pracy domowej.

— Naprawdę niesamowicie wychodzą ci eliksiry. Mógłbyś zacząć handel, a tak stoją i czekają... na coś?

— Czytasz mi w myślach — śmieję się.

Szczęście, że nie _dosłownie_.

* * *

Śnię o jego nagim ciele. Całuję go, a on odpowiada. Jest taki ciepły pod moim dotykiem.

Ugina nogi w kolanach, odsłaniając swoją dziurkę.

Szlag, chcę go tak piekielnie, i nie mam pojęcia, gdzie zacząć. Każdy cal mojego ciała ciągnie do niego.

Ostatecznie, wkładam twarz pomiędzy jego uda. Całuję jego pachwinę. Ujmuję jego piękny wzwód i ocieram o niego policzek. Jest taki gorący, taki twardy.

Dla mnie.

Tylko dla mnie.

Całuję jego główkę. Połykam go zachłannie.

Sapie i wygina się ku mnie. Słodki, piękny. Najpiękniejszy.

Krew pulsuje w moich żyłach tak szybko, że dostaję zawrotów głowy.

Jego zapach napiera na mój nos, jego smak jest ciężki na moim języku.

Mam ochotę go pożreć.

Moje dłonie badają jego ciało. Jest gładki i smukły.

Obserwuję jego twarz, ssąc jego erekcję z zapałem.

Chyba dojdę przez te chmurne oczy.

Tylko ja jestem w jego głowie.

Jego dłonie gładzą moje włosy.

Wytryskuje, głęboko w moje gardło.

Przepyszny.

Podnoszę się i wchodzę w niego bez ceregieli. Otwiera się dla mnie.

Jęczy o więcej.

Pieprzę go, a on przyjmuje wszystko ochoczo, pokrzykując jak gwiazda porno.

Znów jest twardy, piękny, zarumieniony.

Ma perfekcyjnego penisa.

Chwytam go w dłoń i pocieram mocno. Moje jądra klepią o jego tyłek.

Jęczy, dochodząc po raz drugi z moim imieniem na tych pięknych ustach. Ciasność jego tyłka wymasowuje ze mnie upragniony orgazm.

Wypełniam go obficie nasieniem, aż jego dziurka nim ocieka.

Jest mój. Tylko mój.

* * *

Obawiam się, że istnieje prawdopodobne prawdopodobieństwo, że być może, niewykluczenie... wpadłem w uzależnienie.

Od masturbowania się fantazjami o Scorpiusie.

To nie byłoby, technicznie, żadnym problemem – w końcu moja sprawa, co robię w zaciszu prywatności, i dopóki nie latam po świecie, macając innych nieprzyzwoicie, nikomu nic do zawartości moich myśli – gdyby nie fakt, że czuję się przez to okropnie.

Pieprzone poczucie winy.

I potem patrzę mu w oczy i... nie bardzo _potrafię_ patrzeć mu w oczy tak, jak dawniej.

Dawniej było czysto. Nie było między nami niczego niepożądanego.

A teraz on ma _perfekcyjnego_ chłopaka, a ja mam zazdrość i brudne myśli. Takie bagno.

Trochę gubię ogarnięcie, czy bardziej chcę jego jako osobę, czy po prostu jego ciała.

A potem przpominam sobie, _dlaczego_ chcę akurat _jego_ ciała, a nie dziesiątków innych, obiektywnie atrakcyjniejszych osobników płci męskiej, i uświadamiam sobie, że to jednak chodzi o _niego_. W całości.

W końcu mógłbym wykorzystać swoje ponadprzeciętne zdolności i zrobić sobie jakiegoś... klona czy coś. Nie zrobiłem tego, ponieważ co z tego jeśli to nawet byłoby faktycznie jego ciało, wierna kopia, skoro nie byłby to pełnoprawnie _on_.

_Tyle ci dobrego z wzdychania za romansem._

Czemu nie mogę być wygodnym pustakiem? Czemu muszą mnie tak bardzo obchodzić pieprzone uczucia?

Myśl goni myśl, a tymczasem kolejny egzemplarz mojej osobistej pornografii gotowy.

No cóż, natury nie wyłączysz.

Może kiedyś mi przejdzie.

prędzej umrę.

— Hejo, Al.

Merlinie, czy on musi się tak skradać! Prawie przytrzasnąłem sobie rękę!

Wdech... wydech...

— No co tam? — To cud, że nie chrypię jeszcze poczuciem winy, biorąc pod uwagę, jak dużo tej brei we mnie siedzi.

— Zgadnij. — Szczerzy się.

 _Twój Krukon?_ — Coś na szkolne wypracowanie?

— Prawie. — Mruga do mnie.

Od kiedy on do mnie mruga? Chyba bym zauważył...

— To trochę poza programem — kontynuuje. — Natrafiłem ostatnio na ciekawy fragment na temat zastosowania marchewki w eliksirach wyostrzających poczucie humoru, ale jest tam parę rzeczy, których nie potrafię złożyć w całość. Miałbyś chwilkę?

— Jak zawsze — wzruszam ramionami, podnosząc się sprzed kufra.

Co lepszego mam do roboty? Ślęczenie nad nierozszyfrowalną transmutacją, próbując rozpisać szczegółowe etapy przemiany zęba rekina w kozła?

Nie, dziękuję.

Zresztą, na co to komu? Co najwyżej szłoby zanudzić tym na śmierć potencjalnego napastnika; aczkolwiek to mało prawdopodobny scenariusz. Przecież nie potrzeba wiedzieć, co się dzieje w każdej milisekundzie z twoim pieprzonym rekinim zębem, żeby przetransmutować go skutecznie w kozła! Dżizas.

Gdybym musiał rozumieć, powiedzmy, co się dokładnie dzieje z moim ciałem, żeby dojść... no cóż, pewnie zmotywowałbym się i ogarnął temat. 

Wciąż: po co uczą nas takich rzeczy? Do czego się nam to przyda w życiu?

McGonagall sama stwierdziła, "do niczego".

Co za ewidentny bezsens. Pluje bezczelnie w twarze młodych ludzi, którzy mogliby przeznaczyć ten czas na kształcenie swoich umiejętności praktycznych.

Samodzielnie myśląca jednostka równa się kwestionująca jednostka równa się niewygodna rządom jednostka równa się niepożądana jednostka.

coś w tym jest...

Siadamy na jego łóżku jak zwykle. Otwiera książkę. Pergamin zalatuje czymś dziwnym. Cieszę się, że mój mózg nie posiada wystarczającej ilości informacji, by to zidentyfikować.

* * *

W czasach kiedy twój (jedyny) przyjaciel na ogół jest zajęty swoim ( _kszhrghah_ ) nowym chłopakiem, beztroskie momenty takie jak ten należą do prawdziwych skarbów.

Chciałbym zakopać je w skrzyni, schować przed całym światem, a potem wrócić i w spokoju pomnożyć.

...ciekawe, czy istnieje na to eliksir... albo zaklęcie.

Takie coś byłoby mocnym ingerowaniem w rzeczywistość, więc pewnie niekoniecznie...

— Poddaj się, niecniku! — pokrzykuje, goniąc za mną z malejącą ilością śnieżek w ręku.

Zabawy bez magii mają swój urok.

— Co, sił zaczyna brakować? Sam się poddaj! — śmieję się, mknąc przed siebie, uchylając się przed pociskami i zbierając garście śniegu, by móc odpowiedzieć.

Obracam się i wymierzam w stosik niezdarnie ulepionych kul w jego ramionach.

— Haha! Łuuł! — Podskakuję w triumfie, prędko budując kolejną śnieżkę.

— Ah! Jak mogłeś, _Potter_! — Wskazuje na mnie oskarżycielskim palcem, wypuściwszy kupkę pokruszonego śniegu z ramion.

— Jak mogłeś mi pozwolić, _Malfoy_? — Niech to, zdążył uchylić się przed moim sprytnym strzałem.

— Łaaa, zaraz zobaczysz — dyszy, rzuciwszy się w pogoń za mną — co to znaczy "nie pozwolić", Potter!

— Powodzenia! — Parskam śmiechem. Płuca mnie pieką od wysiłku biegania i śmiania się jednocześnie, ale moje ciało wydaje się mieć niezużyte pokłady sił.

Przeskakuję sprawnie nad małymi zaspami, lecz jakimś cudem, Scor zdaje się mnie powoli doganiać.

Chwytam patelnię z niewielkiej kopki śniegu, która wygląda jak połamany bałwan, i skręcam ku spadkowi.

— Dżerrronimoooooo!

Mam nadzieję, że nie połamię sobie kręgosłupa. Nigdy w życiu nie zjeżdżałem na sankach z patelni. Ale ta przynajmniej jest przyzwoitych rozmiarów.

— Jesss! — Zeskakuję ze swojego prowizorycznego środka transportu, dotarłszy do stóp wzgórza. — Poczekać tu na ciebie? — krzyczę, obróciwszy się, by obserwować, jak Scorpius próbuje pokonać naturalną zjeżdżalnię jak najszybciej i jak najbezpieczniej.

Cóż, minus jest taki, że ma czas na przygotowanie serii śnieżek. Którymi we mnie rzuca.

Rozbijam śnieżki w locie patelnią.

A potem Scor pokonuje ostatnie metry górki biegiem, i trochę żałuję swojej litości.

— Dopadnę cię, patelniarzu! Pokonam cię i będziesz naleśnikiem upokorzenia na _mojej_ patelni, zobaczysz!

Uskakuję mniej lub bardziej sprawnie przed jego śnieżkami, balansując pomiędzy zerkaniem ku niemu a patrzeniem gdzie biegnę.

— Wierz mi, nie ma większego upokorzenia niż twoje teksty! — śmieję się, zgarniając patelnią śnieg i improwizując jednoręczne lepienie śnieżków.

Rzucam na ślepo.

Ha! Trafiłem!

— Przynajmniej upokarzam sam siebie! — Trafia w moje udo.

Oho, lada moment mnie dogoni.

Potykam się teatralnie z zaskoczonym dźwiękiem na ustach.

— Mam cię! — Rzuca się na mnie, prawie posyłając nas obydwu na rozpłaszczenie.

— Ał — syczę.

— O nie! Coś cię boli? — Schodzi ze mnie, poważniejąc natychmiast.

— Uhh... chyba zwichnąłem...

— Co? — dopytuje się trzęsącym głosem. — Kostkę? Nadgarstek? Kolano? Na Merlina, przepraszam, Al, nie powinienem–

— Moje ego.

Mruga na mnie. A potem napięcie wyparowuje z jego twarzy. Wzdycha głęboko, przymykając na chwilę powieki.

— Lubisz posyłać kortyzol przez moje żyły, co? Taki z ciebie przyjaciel? — Trąca mnie żartobliwie w ramię.

Parskam śmiechem.

— To urocze, gdy się tak o mnie troszczysz. — _Brakowało mi tego._

Iii... nastrój oklapł. Niech to licho.

— Masz ochotę na więcej?

_Hmm..._

— Nah. — Wciskam mu w rękę patelnię. — Prosz. Możesz teraz rządzić swoim naleśnikowym królestwem.

Bębni okrytymi mokrą rękawiczką palcami o denko.

— Jest trochę nadpalona. A ja trochę głodny. — Chichocze.

— Przecież jadłeś z godzinę temu. — Podnoszę się, otrzepując ze śniegu.

— Mam szybki metabolizm. — Kładzie patelnię strategicznie w zagłębieniu w śniegu.

Przykucam, patrząc, jak buduje kulkę, a potem mniejszą kulkę, a potem jeszcze mniejszą kulkę na środku patelni.

— Czekaj. — Podbiegam do pobliskiego krzaka i bezceremonialnie odłamuję zmarzniętą gałązkę, a potem przełamuję ją na dwie części.

— Szkoda marnować. — Patrzy, jak wsadzam je w środkową kulkę.

— Bez przesady, to tyle co nic.

— Ziarnko do ziarnka i zbierze się miarka.

— Mądrala z ciebie, co? — Mierzwię mu włosy przez czapkę.

A potem wracamy nieśpiesznie do tej gigantycznej, średniowiecznej budowli, która zyskuje miano naszego drugiego domu na większość roku.

— Heej, Scorpius! Albus.

_Trzymajcie mnie._

Do Wielkiej Sali nabiorę chyba w końcu urazy, bo praktycznie ilekroć tu przychodzę, tylekroć muszę być świadkiem obrzydliwego romansu, który zabija we mnie wszystko co dobre i zostawia kupę ciemnych, śmierdzących uczuć.

zazdrość

nienawiść

rozpacz

złość

żal

tęsknota

pragnienie

Pieprzony Robertson z jego pieprzoną czelnością, by włazić nam w paradę _za każdym pieprzonym razem_.

Za kogo on się ma!

Ta, głupie pytanie.

Czy nie mógłbym chociaż na moment zapomnieć, że Scor ma chłopaka? Uwierzyć, że jesteśmy tylko on i ja, ja i on, a cała reszta nie istnieje?

Tak było miło... i się rozwaliło. Jak ten bałwan, od którego pożyczyłem patelnię.

Na której stoi teraz bałwanek Scora.

Stoi taki sam, samotny, powstały w jego czułych dłoniach, zostawiony w mroźnym świecie...

Nie wiem czemu, oczy zaczęły mi się pocić.

— Będę tam gdzie zwykle — rzucam do Scora, odgałęziając ku lochom.

I tak nie jestem głodny, chciałem po prostu spędzić więcej czasu z nim. Krukona tu _nie_ zapraszałem, i zupełnie nie cieszno mi słuchać, jak nawija ze Scorem o swoich dziwnych krukońskich intelektualizmach.

Mam bezczelniaka serdecznie dość.

* * *

Miałem zamiar zająć sobie myśli czymś, co nie będzie imitowaniem leżenia na łóżku z igieł, ale zamiast tego, natrętnie odtwarza mi się nasza zabawa w śniegu, i ta radość jaka mnie wtedy roznosiła, i...

...i potem wrócił wierny stary dziad, real... i chyba za każdym razem przywala z większą siłą. I wprawą.

Scor powinien wrócić lada moment. O ile nie wybrał się na– robienie rzeczy ze swoim–

_klik_

O, a jednak nie. Jakże fantastycznie.

— Jak tam? — _Coraz gorzej. Dzięki, że pytasz._ — Przyniosłem ci parę pralinek. — ...Cóż, ostatnie na co mam teraz ochotę to jedzenie; tym niemniej to miłe.

Przysiada się do mnie na łóżku.

— Siedziałeś tu tak o... czy masz jakiś tajny projekt, którego nikt nie może zobaczyć? — Trąca mnie łokciem, odłożywszy serwetkę z pralinkami na moją szafkę nocną.

 _Tajny projekt_. A żebyś wiedział, Scor.

Sięgam po pralinkę. Wzruszam ramionami.

Mój mózg jest wyżyty z pomysłów na wymówki.

Wzdycham ciężko, i już mam wyprodukować jakieś słowa, coby całkowicie nie zabić dobrego nastroju, gdy–

Co–

_Przytula mnie._

Tak... dawno tego nie było. Takiego serdecznego, intencjonalnego przytulasa.

Niewykluczone, że naumyślnie do tego nie dopuszczałem: to czysta tortura.

Chyba się trzęsę.

Chyba pęka tama.

Czuję go przy sobie, tak blisko.

Ale to nie to samo co kiedyś. To nigdy nie będzie to samo.

Przeklinam swój mózg za tą chorą obsesję, która po prostu musi rujnować takie piękne momenty, ale choćbym chciał ze wszystkich sił, nie potrafię zapomnieć, że dotykał go ktoś inny. Że zabrał jego pierwszy raz; diabli wiedzą, ile więcej.

Ten Scorpius już nie jest prawiczkiem.

A ja cierpię na nudności. _Mdli_ mnie, gdy go dotykam.

Na tą świadomość zalewa mnie zimny pot. Nigdy wcześniej tak nie reagowałem.

To tylko moja głowa. Świadomość tego, co zrobił.

Nie wiem, czemu tak śmiesznie dużo to dla mnie znaczy. Te informacje tkwią gdzieś głęboko w mojej nieświadomości i nie chcą wyjść.

Kiedyś, on był moim domem: znanym, otwartym, zapraszającym. Kojącym. Teraz... Nie wiem, czy istnieje jakieś jedno słowo w słowniku, które by tu pasowało.

Jest tyloma sprzecznymi rzeczami. Kocham go. I jednocześnie, w jakiś nieprzezwyciężenie bolesny sposób, nie znoszę.

Mam wrażenie, że przestał mnie zauważać. Kiedyś nie musiał pytać, czy coś jest nie tak; po prostu był ze mną, i wiedział, nie wiem jak... i było lepiej.

Teraz, jego obecność to nieustająca próba.

Czuję się gorszy od jego pieprzonego chłopaka. Bo nie jestem wszystkim, czego Scor najwyraźniej chce. Czuję się bezwartościowy. Niepotrzebny.

Co by się w sumie stało, gdybym tak po prostu zniknął. Kto by szczerze zapłakał?

Czy Scor przyszedłby na pogrzeb? Z miłością swojego życia?

Odsuwam się od niego.

Serce mi wali.

— Al?

Niech to licho, ledwo go widzę przez nieproszoną słoną mokrość.

— Przepraszam — wyrzucam z siebie; nie jestem nawet pewien, czy mój aparat mowy wyprodukował to słowo, czy jakieś inne.

Idę stąd. Nie wytrzymam. Milimetry mnie dzielą od wyrzucenia prawdy w tę jego piękną twarz.

Nie chcę mu tego robić. Niech chociaż jeden z nas będzie szczęśliwy z tym co ma.

 _Potrzebuję spokoju. Potrzebuję spokoju. Potrzebuję spokoju_ , mantruję wkrótce, maszerując w piekącej złości przed znajomą ścianą na siódmym piętrze.

Ale tak naprawdę, jedyne czego potrzebuję to Scorpius. Mój dawny Scorpius. Niepocałowany. Niedotknięty. Nierozdziewiczony. 

Opieram się o drzwi Pokoju Życzeń i chwytam magicznie zmaterializowane chusteczki. Chyba zakochałem się w tym miejscu. Nie jest Scorem, ale rozumie mnie bez słów.

Lepiej niż on sam.

_Tak, tak, to tylko zwykła magia, a nie żywa, rozumiejąca przestrzeń. Co z tego._

— Zrelaksuj się, Al.

Przysięgam, zejdę. 

Jeszcze dziś.

Odwracam głowę w kierunku głosu.

_...ale może najpierw sobie zemdleję, albo coś..._

To psychoza. Wpadnę w psychozę.

 _Jestem_ w psychozie.

Blond włosy. Mlecznobiała skóra. Szarobłękitne oczy.

Nie. To _nie_ jest prawdziwy Scorpius. prawda? To tylko pobłażliwa magia tego pokoju. Nic więcej. Ledwie moje zmanifestowane potrzeby. Pragnienia. Sny.

_To ułuda._

Ale wolałbym tego nie wiedzieć. Wolałbym nie być świadom faktu, że to wyczarowana przez magiczny pokój kopia Scorpiusa. Wolałbym wierzyć, że to naprawdę jest on, że mogę z nim zrobić cokolwiek zechcę, że wystarczy tylko myśl. 

Może mógłbym... Może dałoby się...

— Co?...

Butelka. Butelka wcisnęła się w moją dłoń.

Wygląda jak moje myśli sprzed sekundy.

Ten pokój będzie moją klęską.

Myślenie boli, więc bez zastanowienia odkorkowuję swoje marzenia.

brudne marzenia.

i co z tego.

Przytykam zimny brzeg do ust.

Chyba nigdy się tak nie trząsłem. Pieprzony stres.

Scorpius– nie, _fałszywy_ Scorpius obserwuje mnie. Tak łagodnie. Jak gołąbek.

Jak białe piórka i chmurki i krystaliczna woda i letnia mżawka...

Kurwa nie mogę.

Wraz z butelką pełną błogiego zapomnienia pękają ostatnie cegły mojej wewnętrznej tamy. Osuwam się po zimnej stabilności i chyba wyszlocham swoje wnętrzności.

Czasami naprawdę nie wierzę w siebie.

Szkoda, że to niewiele robi faktom.

Kilka histerycznych oddechów później podnoszę wzrok. Fałszywy Scorpius zniknął.

Zostałem sam.

Znowu.

To ewidentnie motyw główny mojego życia.

* * *

Mogę oficjalnie przylepić sobie do czoła tytuł króla dramatów.

Od tamtego fatalnego dnia, prawie się do niego nie odezwałem. Był strasznie nachalny (oczywiście że wyolbrzymiam), i... eh, dobra, jestem straszny. Nakrzyczałem na niego. Wcisnął wrażliwy guzik i jakoś tak... wulkan eksplodował.

I powiedziałem mu... parę rzeczy. To nie było, w zasadzie, nic... _strasznego_ , ale... obyłoby się bez tego.

Tak czy inaczej, czuję się jak pełnoprawny, najgorszy śmieć.

I teraz siedzę w swoim łóżku, zamknięty za zaczarowanymi kotarami, próbując wykminić, jak udoskonalić recepturę na swój pornografiotwórczy eliksir.

Co tylko dokłada do mojego doła.

Trochę się sobą brzydzę, po prawdzie. Ale prawda boli, więc wolę jej unikać.

Oto jak rozwalam naszą przyjaźń. Przez cholerną zazdrość.

Brawo, Al. Brawo.

Nie wiem, która jest godzina – mam w zwyczaju tracić rachubę czasu, gdy siedzę nad eliksirami – ale do (rozsypującego się) realu przywołuje mnie jego głos.

— Al? Proszę, czy mogę– wpuściłbyś mnie? Proszę...

Odzyskał _nachalność_. Szczerze mówiąc, dziwi mnie, że zajęło mu tak długo. Całe trzy dni.

Cóż, miał swojego chłopaka do zabawy, więc właściwie nie na miejscu moje zdziwienie.

Właśnie zerknąłem na zegarek i zdałem sobie sprawę, że jest grubo po północy.

Czemu Scor jeszcze nie śpi?

Szlag, wstyd mi za swoje zachowanie. Chciałbym go przeprosić, _powinienem_ go przeprosić... ale nie mam najmniejszej ochoty na rozmowy.

Jeszcze nie.

(I może nigdy.)

Otwieram kotary. Miałem zamiar rzucić zbolałe przeprosiny i powiedzieć mu grzecznie, żeby poszedł w końcu spać, ale gorzkie słowa wyparowują z moich ust na widok jego mokrej od łez twarzy i zaczerwienionych oczu.

Na zgniłego gumochłona. Ostatni raz kiedy widziałem go w takim stanie, to był nasz trzeci rok. Gdy zmarła mu mama.

Chyba poważnie go dotknęło... to coś co go dotknęło, choć podejrzewam, że sprawcą mogę być ja.

— Przepraszam, przepraszam, Al, cokolwiek zrobiłem źle — pociąga nosem, pocierając twarz. — Proszę, możemy– możemy porozmawiać? Czy to o mnie chodzi, czy coś jest nie tak po twojej stronie? Chciałbym coś zrobić, ale nie wiem, co–

Zagarniam go delikatnie w ramiona, wzdychając w jego szyję i niezupełnie rozumiejąc, która część mojego mózgu odpowiada za ten gest.

— Al? Jeśli nie chcesz rozmawiać, nie chcę naciskać, ale widzę, że coś jest nie tak, i wydaje mi się, że to ja, i naprawdę, zrobię wszystko żeby to naprawić, cokolwiek to jest — pauzuje, jakby pewne słowa postanowiły, że lepiej nie wysiadać z tego autobusu — tylko powiedz. Nie chcę cię stracić.

Eh, Scorpius. Straszny z ciebie dramatyk.

_Swój do swego, co?_

I co ja mam zrobić? Udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku i ewidentnie pokazać mu, że mu nie ufam i inne terefere? Czy wywalić kawę na ławę i spaprać... _coś_ na pewno.

Skoro chce szczerości...

— Powiem ci. Ale wiedz, że nie zrobiłbym tego, gdybyś sam po to nie przyszedł, praktycznie wypłakując serce w moje ramię.

Nie żałuję surowości.

Odsuwa się ode mnie i ociera oczy dłonią, a potem skupia na mnie wzrok, dedykując mi całą swoją uwagę.

_teraz albo nigdy?_

— Tia... Sprawa jest taka, że... rzeczywiście _nie_ jestem w porządku z faktem, że chodzisz z– Robertsonem. — Jego brwi tężeją. — Dlatego, że... — _teraz albo nigdy_ — że... — _szlag, to trudne_ — żechciałbymbyćnimconie — wyrzucam z siebie, jak truciznę.

Trucizna dla naszej przyjaźni.

_Genialnie._

Mruga.

— Ale... W sensie, chciałbyś być nim... czyli chciałbyś być z... ze mną?

Przewracam oczami.

— Tia. Sorry. Serce nie sługa. Ale spokojnie– — I co ja tak właściwie chcę powiedzieć? "Spokojnie, wyjdę z tego"? "Spokojnie, zmienię szkołę i problem z głowy"? "Spokojnie, it's a prank, bro!"?

Więc zamiast kontynuować, skubię rąbek swojej piżamy.

— Poważnie? — pyta cichutko.

Pociągam nosem. Wzruszam ramionami. — A czemu miałbym robić z tego żarty?

Wbija kalkulujący wzrok w pościel.

A potem wzdycha, z nierozszyfrowywalnym wyrazem twarzy.

— Cóż. To z grubsza w osiemdziesięciu procentach ułatwia sprawę, i z grubsza w dwudziestu procentach ją utrudnia.

— A tą jedną-piątą to co dokładnie stanowi? — pytam beznamiętnie, choć nadzieja we mnie rośnie jak kwiatki wiosną.

Uśmiech topi jego rysy. I każdy kawałek mnie.

Kurczę, mięczak ze mnie jak się patrzy.

— Fakt, że jestem zbyt uprzejmy, by rzucić kogoś natychmiast po tym, jak dowiedziałem się, że moje priorytetowe romantyczne zainteresowanie jest odwzajemnione.

Czy ja dobrze słyszę?

Czy on mówi tym samym językiem, co ja?

A może to po prostu jeden z tych przerażająco realistycznych snów.

Chyba się zachlastam, jeśli okaże się, że to sen.

— Um. Co robisz? — pyta, gdy przyszczypuję swoje ramię.

— Upewniam się, że to jawa.

— Trudno uwierzyć, co? — Słyszę uśmiech, ten miodowy uśmiech w jego głosie.

Mam wrażenie, że nie słyszałem go od wieków.

— Ta... Ale... to znaczy, że... od kiedy–

— Od dawna. Bardzo dawna. I jedyne co robi, to rośnie. Nawet jeśli bywasz dla mnie wredny. — Zaciska usta z ciężką wymownością w oczach.

— O. No tak, właśnie... Um, przepraszam. Strasznie, strasznie przepraszam. Nie powinienem był. Czasami zastanawiam się, jak to jest, że wciąż chcesz się ze mną zadawać, nie mówiąc już o... czymś więcej — kończę, nie sprawniej od początkującego miotlarza.

— Masz tendencję do zaniżania swojego postrzegania siebie. Coś o tym wiem. — Jego śmiech ocieka ironią. — Może i przez ostatnie kilka tygodni dominowała twoja ciemniejsza strona, ale hej, każdy ją ma. Z tym że niektórzy są lepsi w jej tłumieniu. Gdybym ja był na twoim miejscu... cóż, nie byłbym wiele lepszy, jeśli w ogóle. Może tylko mniej skory do wybuchów; ale ta część ciebie ma coś, co naprawdę mi się podoba. Wiesz, z nas dwóch to _ty_ jesteś bardziej spontaniczny i zapalczywy. Lubię to w tobie. — Uśmiecha się pomiędzy różami na policzkach.

Przewracam oczami. — Fajnie wiedzieć. — Zwracam gest. — Hm, dobra, będę teraz okropnym hipokrytą, czy czym tam, ale czemu nie... dałeś znać, czy coś? To by _tak bardzo_ ułatwiło sprawy.

— Myślę, że tego typu pytania mają kilka grup bardzo uniwersalnych odpowiedzi. — Obejmuje kolana ramionami. — Wiesz jak to jest, kiedy wydaje ci się, że może to tylko błahostka, może przejdzie, może gdy znajdziesz sobie kogoś innego niż on, okaże się, że to co czułeś to tylko nadinterpretowana miłość platoniczna, i tak dalej? Albo że nie warto się w to zagłębiać, bo nie ma szans, żeby cokolwiek dobrego mogło z tego wyniknąć?

Parskam nerwowym śmiechem. — Brzmi znajomo.

— No właśnie. — Poprawia się w miejscu. — Oczywiście że to nie była żadna błahostka, ale bałem się otwarcie postrzegać to jako coś poważnego. Realnego. Wydawało mi się, że może jeśli znajdę sobie kogoś, przejdzie mi. No i – zgadnij – nie przeszło. Bo za każdym razem nie mogłem przestać myśleć, że mógłbym mieć to wszystko z _tobą_. W dodatku, zacząłeś być taki... nieswój, i wróciła mi nadzieja, że może jednak jest szansa, że coś do mnie czujesz. Tylko że nie wiedziałem, jak to sprawdzić, tak by niczego nie spaprać. A potem powiedziałeś, że chodzi po prostu o to, że to nowe, i... trochę się załamałem. — Ten posępny chichot znów w grze. — Choć miałem wrażenie, że widok Oliviera ze mną niezbyt tolerujesz... Ale nie chciałem wkładać pomiędzy wiersze rzeczy, których tam nie ma, więc zbywałem to. Szczerze, działałem zupełnie wbrew sobie, gdy zasugerowałem, żebyś sobie kogoś znalazł. I potem zacząłeś chodzić z Tarą–

— Przez całe cztery dni.

Uśmiecha się. — Nawet cztery sekundy by bolały. To było jak trzaśnięcie w twarz pt. "nie trać sił, chłoptasiu, twoja miłość nie lubi chłopców". Merlinie, nie dowierzam, że... że jednak naprawdę mnie lubisz, w ten sposób. Uhm... Inna sprawa jest taka, że moje moralne ja czułoby się trochę źle, gdybym zostawił Oliviera tak po prostu, zaraz gdy okazało się, że jednak mnie chcesz.

— Jak ja się cieszę, że sam nie miałbym tego problemu. — Mój ton niesie niezamierzoną szorstkość.

Scor mruga na mnie.

— Czyli co, znowu coś nam nie pyka? — wzdycham, czując się jak potężny pożar, któremu zabrano wnet tlen.

— Nie... sądzę. Po prostu — wzrusza ramionami — cóż, chyba jednak... od razu z rana powiem mu, co zaszło i... naiwnie liczę, że zrozumie? Po co zatrzymywać sobie szczęście, skoro puka do drzwi? Zresztą, on tak jakby wie, że lubię kogoś innego. Czy raczej, że próbuję– próbowałem z tego wyjść. Więc mam przeczucie, że zamkniemy to na trybie pokojowym... i moje moralne ja będzie, mimo wszystko, uspokojone. ...Chyba że byłbyś otwarty na relację poliamoryczną.

— Scor, nawet sobie nie żartuj. Nie zamierzam cię nigdy z nikim dzielić. Kropka i wykrzyknik.

Śmieje się.

— Chciałem sprawdzić twoją reakcję. Przyznam, mało się postarałeś.

— Uważaj w którą stronę kroczysz, bo możesz w końcu tam dojść.

— Brzmi zachęcająco. — Uśmiecha się tym swoim rozbrajającym uśmieszkiem.

— To dobrze. — Patrzę się na niego, dopóki na jego policzkach wykwita rumieniec. — Więc, serio zamierzasz jednak go rzucić, tak od razu? Czyżby świat naprawdę nam tak kibicował? — mamroczę z niezmywalną posępnością.

— Hej, nie smutaj się. Nie ma sensu. — Przesiada się na miejsce tuż obok mnie.

— Ale jest powód. I... miałeś z nim pierwszy raz — stwierdzam ponuro, przypomniawszy sobie jedną z najbardziej depresjujących myśli, jakie egzystują w mojej głowie.

To prawdopodobnie okropnie głupia rzecz do wspomnienia; w takim momencie czy jakimkolwiek innym. Samo mi wyleciało z ust.

— Masz na myśli– o. Um, cóż... zrobiliśmy parę rzeczy, nie zaprzeczę, ale nigdy nic poważniejszego. Przeważnie zwykłe — wykonuje jakieś dziwne ruchy ręką — całowanie i macanie. Nigdy nie mieliśmy prawdziwego seksu, jeśli o to ci chodzi.

Naprawdę?

Merlinie, mój świat się powoli rozjaśnia.

— Więc kiedy powiedziałeś... po tym jak dałem ci ten cały lubrykant–

— Jak mówię, nie było niczego więcej. Wyłącznie, wiesz... ręczne sprawy i dosłownie parę oralnych. Nie sądzę żebym był zupełnie gotów na więcej. Z nim.

Oh.

— Cieszysz się?

— ...Szczerze? Nieprzyzwoicie bardzo. Mam gdzieś, w jakim świetle mnie to postawi; naprawdę mi ulżyło. Za poważnie to traktuję, wiem. Ale poza tym, myślałem... w sensie, miałem paranoję że znalazłeś sobie przyszłego męża i w ogóle...

— Oj, Al. — Jego śmiech jest łagodny jak promień słońca letnim wieczorem. — Przepraszam. Gdybym wiedział, że odwzajemniasz moje uczucia, nie pchałbym się w relacje z innymi. Nie będę kłamał, Olivier jest przemiły i lubię go, ale — przykrywa moją dłoń swoją — ty jesteś dla mnie na pierwszym miejscu. I najwyraźniej, to nieuleczalne.

— Chcesz powiedzieć, że to nie jest głupie nastoletnie zauroczenie? Niestabilna faza? — Kąciki moich ust same się dla niego podnoszą, formując gest nieśmiały jak tęcza w przychmurzonym jeszcze słońcu.

— Tak sądzę. Nie mogę być pewny, oczywiście, ale, szczerze, nie potrafię wyobrazić sobie siebie za chociażby dziesięć, dwadzieścia lat, z kimkolwiek innym niż ty.

— Aw, to takie kochane. — Obejmuję go ramieniem.

— Hmmm... — mruczy, kładąc głowę na moim barku.

Uśmiech sam rozgaszcza się na mojej twarzy. Przechylam głowę i ujmuję jego policzek.

Uśmiecha się zachęcająco.

To pierwsze muśnięcie ust jest niesamowite. Wodospady płonących piórek leją się po moich nerwach, oszałamiając mój mózg.

Wow.

A co jeśli... przycisnę mocniej?

Jeszcze więcej piórków.

Okej, _to_ jest niewiarygodnie magiczne.

Wzdycham. Serce galopuje mi w żebrach. Jego dłoń nurkuje w moje włosy, gdy nieśmiało otwiera usta i zamyka pomiędzy nimi moją wargę. Oddaję gest na jego górnej wardze, gładząc językiem dołeczek nad jego ustami. Zawsze chciałem go dotknąć; jest taki ładny. Taki gładki pod moim językiem.

Zmienia pozycję, klęcząc tuż przede mną, jego dłonie niezręcznie plączą się w rękawach mojej szaty.

Obejmuję go ramionami i przytulam do siebie. Jakby tylko czekał na pozwolenie, siada okrakiem na moim podołku, relaksując się i obejmując mnie ramionami w odpowiedzi.

Wysuwa język, grając w kotka i myszkę z moimi ustami.

Śmieję się, wtórując mu, próbując subtelnie przekazać, że chcę więcej.

Przechyla głowę, a jego dłoń wraca na moją szczękę.

— Um. Mogę? — szepcze, oderwawszy się ode mnie na centymetr.

Marszczę brwi. — Scorpius. To było moje główne marzenie od dawna. Nie waż mi się zgrywać nieśmiałego. Widziałem, jaki zapalczywy potrafisz być. — Patrzę mu prosto w oczy.

— Widziałeś? — Grymasi. — Przepraszam. Ale wiesz, to bardziej on niż ja. W dodatku, _to_ jest trochę inne, bo... nie chcę zrobić fałszywego ruchu...

— Rozumiem. — Gładzę jego kość policzkową. — Wiedz zatem, że jedyny fałszywy ruch, jaki możesz ze mną zrobić, to kazać mi czekać.

A tymczasem ja poczekam, aż zbierze odwagę.

Uśmiech rozlewa się na jego twarzy. Jest ciepły jak gorące kakałko zimowym wieczorem przy kominku.

— Obiecuję poprawę. — Salutuje mi.

A potem, jakby ktoś zwolnił hamulec, praktycznie pożera mnie w zachłannym pocałunku.

Woho-ow! _To_ już zupełnie inny rodzaj wodospadów.

Jego język plądruje moje usta, i sam ledwo nadążam. Jego ciało praktycznie napiera na moje. Instynktownie zaciskam rękę na jego koszuli, starając się dać mu jeszcze więcej niż on daje mi.

Czuję się jakbym trzymał w ramionach słońce. Szokuje mnie jego ognistość.

Po rozczarowująco krótkim czasie zajadłego tańca oralnego odrywa się ode mnie, synchronizując swoje sapanie z moim.

— Czy _takie_ coś zadowala twoje oczekiwania? — Posyła mi figlarny uśmieszek, gładząc mnie za uszami.

To przyjemne. Bardzo.

— Taaak — oznajmiam powoli — takie coś robi całkiem niezłe wrażenie. Obok tych łagodniejszych, bo nie pomyśl sobie, że tamtych nie lubię. Uwielbiam wszystkie pocałunki, jak długo są od ciebie.

Rumieni się wdzięcznie: echo Scorpiusa jakiego znam.

— Z ciekawości: to nie jest twój pierwszy raz, prawda?

— Niestety. Pierwszy raz był z Tarą. — Mam wrażenie jakby grejpfrut wepchnął mi się w usta. Pomimo obiektywnie wysokiej jakości tamtego pocałunku, doświadczenie było średnio atrakcyjne.

— O nie! — śmieje się. — Te usta całowały dziewczynę? Muszę zdezynfekować–

— Cicho, ty heterofobie ty. Już to zrobiłem. — Uśmiecham się jak głupek.

Zakochany głupek.

 _Szczęśliwie!_ zakochany głupek.

— Ej, ej, możesz mnie określić wieloma słowami, ale obawiam się, że "heterofob" na tej liście nie figuruje. Najzwyczajniej w świecie nie rozumiem, jak może kogoś kręcić płeć żeńska.

— O taaak, witaj w klubie!

Przybija mi figlarnego żółwika. — Czekaj, serio? Więc to na randce to była przykrywka?

— Naprawdę musisz pytać? Aaa, no tak, zapomniałem! Przecież ty świata nie widziałeś poza swoim jakmutam.

— Wierz lub nie, ale potrafię udawać, gdy trzeba. Praktycznie nie mogłem spuścić z ciebie kąta oka.

— Oj, wierzę. Twoje bezduszne udawanie było tak przekonywujące, że kosztowało mnie poważny uszczerbek na zdrowiu emocjonalnym.

Jakby nagle zmarniał. — Strasznie mi z tym źle, wiesz? Naprawdę _mogłem_ rozegrać to inaczej. Przynajmniej teoretycznie. W praktyce, strach zyskałby górną rękę tak czy siak. — Wzdycha. — Cóż, co się stało, to się nie odstanie, ale ze swojej strony mogę obiecać, że nigdy więcej nie zrobię czegoś takiego. Od teraz, nasza komunikacja awansuje na wyższy poziom wydajności?

— Liczę na to i dołożę starań, by to zrealizować. — Przykładam dłoń do serca.

— Jak i ja. — Naśladuje mnie, dodając salutę. — Ale tak poważnie, ile razy się całowałeś? Wiesz, bo zupełnie nie robisz tego jak nowicjusz.

— Uhm. To byłby w sumie... trzeci?

— Serio? To... ciekawe. Mi potrzeba było dobrego tuzina, zanim przestałem całować jak kłoda. — Wygląda na skrajnie zawstydzonego swoim wyznaniem. — Chociaż... możliwe że to dlatego, że nie całowałem wtedy tego, kogo najbardziej chciałem.

— Tia, może to to. Ale założę się, że przeczytałeś teorię, co nie? — Przytulam się do niego, gładząc jego bok.

— Tylko żeby nie odwalić czegoś śmiesznego! Zdziwiłbyś się, ile tak właściwie można tu popełnić błędów.

To takie pocieszne, gdy się obrusza.

— Na przykład?

— Cóż, wiele zależy od danej osoby. To znaczy, jeśli całujesz kogoś, kto nie jest specjalnie pewien siebie, wydaje się speszony, nie będziesz wsadzał mu języka do gardła w pierwszych dziesięciu sekundach. Ale jeśli trafi się ktoś wyraźnie napalony, odgrywanie bryły lodu będzie co najmniej nieadekwatne, jeśli nie po całości odpychające.

— I że niby do tego trzeba książki czytać? Powiedziałbym, że takie rzeczy rozumie się same przez się.

Wzrusza ramionami.

— Potwierdzenie z fachowych źródeł nie zaszkodzi. Zwłaszcza jeśli należysz do ludzi, którzy mają historię poważnych gaf w sytuacjach społecznych.

— Ta, prawie poślizgnięcie się na czyjejś szczurzej śledzionie na eliksirach jest bez wątpienia największą towarzyską katastrofą, jaka może się komuś przytrafić. — Rechoczę.

Przewraca oczami. — Każdy ma inną wrażliwość.

— Inne poczucie dumy, w pierwszej kolejności. — Pukam go palcem w nos.

— Ty mógłbyś o tym książki pisać. — Posyła mi bezczelny pół-uśmiech.

— I jeszcze na tym wyżyć. — Łączę nasze usta po raz kolejny... i zdecydowanie nie ostatni tego wieczora.

No, życie, jednak _potrafisz_ dawać dobre prezenty.

**Author's Note:**

> Jak zawsze, jeśli się podobało, zostaw coś po sobie! Konstruktywna krytyka itede mile widziana, choć nie powiem, że należę do ambitnych pisarzy.


End file.
